yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels cards
This is an INCOMPLETE list of all the cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels. This list does not contain the cards that were added in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Plus; those cards can be found on its card list. To see all the cards, use "Prohibition" or "Mind Crush". Normal Monsters, Synchro Monsters, Ritual Monsters, Fusion Monsters and Spell Cards are complete. Monsters Normal Monsters * Archfiend Soldier * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Charcoal Inpachi * D.D. Trainer * Divine Dragon Ragnarok * Dunames Dark Witch * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Neos * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Frostosaurus * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Giga Gagagigo * Harpie Girl * Insect Knight * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Mad Dog of Darkness * Mechanicalchaser * Neo Bug * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Summoned Skull * Vorse Raider Effect Monsters * Abyss Soldier * Abyssal Kingshark * Alector, Sovereign of Birds (Named as Divine Fowl King Alector) * Airknight Parshath * Alien Ammonite * Alien Dog * Alien Grey * Alien Hypno * Alien Kid * Alien Overlord * Alien Telepath * Alien Warrior * Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 * Ancient Crimson Ape * Ancient Gear Beast * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Angel O7 * Anteatereatingant * Apprentice Magician * Aqua Spirit * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Armageddon Knight * Armed Dragon LV3 * Armed Dragon LV5 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Armed Dragon LV10 * Armed Samurai - Ben Kei * Armored Axon Kicker * Asura Priest * Athena * Axe Dragonute * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Barrel Dragon * Batteryman AA * Batteryman Charger * Batteryman D * Batteryman Industrial Strength * Batteryman Micro-Cell * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Beast King Barbaros * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Berserk Gorilla * Birdface * Black Ptera * Black Salvo * Black Stego * Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North * Blackwing - Bora the Spear * Blackwing - Elphin the Raven * Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield * Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame * Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn * Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor * Blast Sphere * Blizzard Dragon * Blowback Dragon * Botanical Lion * Bountiful Artemis * Buster Blader * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * Burning Skull Head * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Card Trooper * Catapult Turtle * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Chaos Necromancer * Chiron the Mage * Command Knight * Copy Plant * Copycat * Counselor Lily * Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat * Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth * Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Crystal Seer * Cyber Archfiend * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Valley * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Crow * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Dancing Fairy * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Crusader * Dark Dust Spirit * Dark Grepher * Dark Magician of Chaos -Banned Card- * Dark Resonator * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Simorgh * Dark Valkyria * Dark Verger * Dark Voltanis * Darklord Zerato * Debris Dragon * Decoy Dragon * Defender, the Magical Knight * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Des Koala * Des Lacooda * Des Wombat * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Destiny Hero - Defender * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny HERO - Fear Monger * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious * Destructotron * Dimension Fortress Weapon * Dimensional Alchemist * Disenchanter * Divine Fowl King Alector * Don Zaloog * Doomcaliber Knight * Doomsday Horror * Different Dimension Capsule * Dragonic Knight * Drillroid * Dupe Frog * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Earthbound Immortal Cusillu * Ebon Magician Curran * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Elemental Hero Heat * Elemental Hero Necroshade * Elemental Hero Neos Alius * Elemental Hero Ocean * Elemental Hero Prisma * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Voltic * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Woodsman * Emissary from Pandemonium * Emperor Sem * Endymion, the Master Magician * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Enraged Battle Ox * Evil Dragon Ananta * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Evil Thorn * Exarion Universe * Exiled Force * Exodia Necross * Exodia the Forbidden One * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Exploder Dragon * Fire Princess * Fire Trooper * Fishborg Blaster * Flame Ruler * Flying Fortress SKY FIRE * Flying Kamakiri #1 * Fog King * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Frequency Magician * Gadget Arms * Giant Orc * Giant Rat * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gladiator Beast Darius * Gladiator Beast Equeste * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus * Gladiator Beast Laquari * Gladiator Beast Samnite * Gladiator Beast Secutor * Golem Sentry * Grandmaster of the Six Samurai * Grave Squirmer * Great Maju Garzett * Great Shogun Shien * Green Gadget * Grinder Golem * Guardian of Order * Hand of Nephthys * Hand of the Six Samurai * Harpie Lady 1 * Harpie Lady 2 * Harpie Lady 3 * Harpie Queen * Hecatrice * Herald of Creation * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Honest * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Hyper Synchron * Inaba White Rabbit * Infernity Archfiend * Infernity Beast * Infernity Destroyer * Infernity Dwarf * Jinzo * Jinzo 7 * Junk Synchron * Kaibaman * Kasha * Kelbek * King of the Swamp * King Pyron * King Tiger Wanghu * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Ice * Krebons * Kuraz the Light Monarch * Kuribon * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Montage Dragon * Lifeforce Harmonizer * Magical Exemplar * Magical Marionette * Magician's Valkyria * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Marshmallon * Marauding Captain * Mask of Darkness * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * Mind Protector * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Morphtronic Celfon * Morphtronic Remoten * Mystic Swordsman LV2 * Mystic Tomato * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Obelisk the Tormentor * Outstanding Dog Marron * Overdrive Teleporter * Oyster Meister * Phantom Dragon * Plaguespreader Zombie * Puppet Master * Prime Material Dragon * Psychic Commander * Rainbow Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Red Gadget * Reinforced Human Psychic Borg * Royal Firestorm Guards * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Sangan * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Shiny Black "C" * Silent Swordsman LV 5 * Skilled Dark Magician * Snipe Hunter * Solar Flare Dragon * Sonic Bird * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Spear Cretin * Spirit Reaper * Spirit of the Six Samurai * Splendid Venus * Snowman Eater * Strong Wind Dragon * Stone Dragon * Summoner Monk * Sunlight Unicorn * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * Swarm of Locusts * Swarm of Scarabs * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Steamroid * Submarineroid * Tethys, Goddess of Light * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn * The Dark Creator * The Six Samurai - Irou * The Six Samurai - Kamon * The Six Samurai - Nisashi * The Six Samurai - Yaichi * The Six Samurai - Yariza * The Six Samurai - Zanji * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Twin-Sword Marauder * Unifrog * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Violet Witch * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Hammerer * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Slicer * Whirlwind Prodigy * Yubel * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch Ritual Monsters * Black Luster Soldier * Dark Master - Zorc * Demise, King of Armageddon * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion * Relinquished * Reshef the Dark Being Synchro Monsters * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Arcanite Magician * Armory Arm * Avenging Knight Parshath * Black Rose Dragon * Blackwing Armed Wing * Blackwing Armor Master * Colossal Fighter * Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar * Dark Strike Fighter * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Doomkaiser Dragon * Exploder Dragonwing * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Goyo Guardian * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Iron Chain Dragon * Junk Warrior * Magical Android * Nitro Warrior * Power Tool Dragon * Psychic Lifetrancer * Queen of Thorns * Red Dragon Archfiend * Revived King Ha Des * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Stardust Dragon * Tempest Magician * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Trident Dragion * Turbo Warrior Spell Cards * "A" Cell Breeding Device * "A" Cell Incubator * "A" Cell Scatter Burst * A Legendary Ocean * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Advanced Ritual Art * Against the Wind * Allure of Darkness * Amulet of Ambition * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Ancient Forest * Ancient Leaf * Ancient Rules * Armed Changer * Axe of Despair * Battery Charger * Battle Tuned * Big Bang Shot * Big Evolution Pill * Big Wave Small Wave * Black Garden * Black Whirlwind * Blaze Accelerator * Book of Eclipse * Book of Life * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Brain Control * Brain Research Lab * Burden of the Mighty * Burial from a Different Dimension * Call of the Mummy * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Celestial Transformation * Chain Energy * Chain Strike * Chain Summoning * Charge of the Light Brigade * Code A Ancient Ruins * Cold Wave * Contract with the Abyss * Contract with the Dark Master * Creature Seizure * Creature Swap * Crystal Abundance * Crystal Beacon * Crystal Blessing * Crystal Promise * Crystal Release * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dark Calling * Dark Core * Dark Eruption * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Dark Fusion * Dark Room of Nightmare * Dark World Dealings * Dark World Lightning * De-Fusion * Degenerate Circuit * Destiny Draw * De-Synchro * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade * Double Tool C&D * Dragged Down into the Grave * Dragon's Mirror * E - Emergency Call * Emergency Provisions * Emergency Teleport * End of the World * Enemy Controller * Field Barrier * Fiend's Sanctuary * Final Countdown * Final Destiny * Final Ritual of the Ancients * Fires of Doomsday * Fissure * Foolish Burial * Forbidden Chalice * Fossil Dig * Fusion Gate * Fusion Recovery * Future Fusion * Gaia Power * Gateway to Dark World * Geartown * Giant Trunade * Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield * Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica * Gladiator Proving Ground * Gold Sarcophagus * Grand Convergence * Gravekeeper's Servant * Ground Collapse * H - Heated Heart * Hand Destruction * Harpies' Hunting Ground * Heart of Clear Water * Heart of the Underdog * Heavy Storm * Hidden Armory * Hydro Pressure Cannon * Indomitable Gladiator Beast * Inferno Reckless Summon * Instant Fusion * Instant Neo Space * Junk Box * Jurassic World * Legendary Ebon Steed * Level Limit - Area B * Level Modulation * Level Up! * Lightning Vortex * Limiter Removal * Luminous Spark * Machine Duplication * Mage Power * Magical Blast * Magical Citadel of Endymion * Magical Dimension * Magical Mallet * Magical Stone Excavation * Mark of the Rose * Mass Driver * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Megamorph * Messenger of Peace * Metalsilver Armor * Mind Control * Miracle Fertilizer * Miracle Fusion * Misfortune * Mist Body * Molten Destruction * Monster Reborn * Monster Reincarnation * Morphtronic Accelerator * Morphtronic Map * Morphtronic Repair Unit * My Body as a Shield * Mysterious Triangle * Mystic Box * Mystic Plasma Zone * Mystical Space Typhoon * Necrovalley * Neo Space * Nightmare's Steelcage * Nobleman of Crossout * Non-Spellcasting Area * O - Oversoul * Offerings to the Doomed * One for One * Ookazi * Overload Fusion * Overpowering Eye * Poison of the Old Man * Polymerization * Pot of Avarice * Power Bond * Power Filter * Prohibition * Psychic Path * Psychokinesis * Quick Charger * R - Righteous Justice * Rare Value * Recurring Nightmare * Recycling Batteries * Reinforcement of the Army * Release Restraint Wave * Reload * Ribbon of Rebirth * Riryoku * Rising Air Current * Royal Tribute * Rush Recklessly * Salvage * Scapegoat * Second Coin Toss * Secret Village of the Spellcasters * Shield Crush * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal * Short Circuit * Shrink * Silent Doom * Silver Wing * Six Scrolls of the Samurai * Skyscraper * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Smashing Ground * Snake Rain * Solar Recharge * Soul Absorption * Soul Exchange * Soul Taker * Spell Absorption * Spell of Pain * Spell Power Grasp * Spell Shattering Arrow * Stamping Destruction * Star Blast * Stray Lambs * Summoner's Art * Super Polymerization * Super Solar Nutrient * Swing of Memories * Sword of Dark Rites * Swords of Revealing Light * Symbols of Duty * Tail Swipe * Telekinetic Charging Cell * Telekinetic Power Well * Teleport * Terraforming * The A. Forces * The Sanctuary in the Sky * The Shallow Grave * The Warrior Returning Alive * The World Tree * Thorn of Malice * Toon Table of Contents * Trade-In * Tremendous Fire * Tribute to the Doomed * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Twister * Two-Man Cell Battle * Umiiruka * United We Stand * Unstable Evolution * Upstart Goblin * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Veil of Darkness * Vengeful Servant * Verdant Sanctuary * Water Hazard * Wave-Motion Cannon * Wetlands * Wild Nature's Release * Zombie World Trap Cards *A Hero Emerges *Accumulated Fortune *Adhesion Trap Hole *All-Out Attacks *Anti-Spell Fragrance *Attack of the Cornered Rat *Backs to the Wall *Bad Reaction to Simochi *Barrel Behind the Door *Battle Teleportation *Beast Soul Swap *Beckoning Light *Begone, Knave! *Birthright *Black Horn of Heaven *Bottomless Trap Hole *By Order of the Emperor *Ceasefire *Chain Strike *Cloak and Dagger *Common Charity *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Crush Card Virus *Cry Havoc! *Crystal Pair *Crystal Raigeki *Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell *D.D. Dynamite *Damage Condenser *Dark Bribe *Dark Deal *Deck Devastation Virus *Defense Draw *Delta Crow - Anti Reverse *Dimension Wall *Dimensional Prison *Discord *Divine Wrath *DNA Surgery *DNA Transplant *Double-Edged Sword Technique *Dragon's Rage *Draining Shield *Drastic Drop Off *Dust Tornado *Ebon Arrow *Eradicator Epidemic Virus *Escape from the Dark Dimension *Fairy Box *Final Attack Orders *Good Goblin Housekeeping *Hysteric Party *Jar of Greed *Judgement of Thunder *Justi-Break *Legacy of Yata-Garasu *Macro Cosmos *Magic Cylinder *Magical Hats *Magic Jammer *Metal Reflect Slime *Mirror Force *Negate Attack *Ominous Fortunetelling *Ordeal of a Traveler *Overdoom Line *Psychic Overload *Psychic Trigger *Psychic Tuning *Sakuretsu Armor *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow *Seven Tools of the Bandit *Solemn Judgment *Solemn Wishes *Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane *Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai *Spiritual Water Art - Aoi *Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi *The Forces of Darkness *The Transmigration Prophecy *Torrential Tribute *Trap Dustshoot *Urgent Tuning *Wall of Revealing Light *Wall of Thorns Decade Duels